Homer
Pilot Plot "Four Weddings Inconceivable" Characters Main Characters * Homer Simpson (Voiced by * Eric T. Duckman (voiced by Jason Alexander),4 a lascivious, widowed, self-hating, grouchy anthropomorphic duck who used to live with his family in Los Angeles before live the simpsons and works as a private detective. * Cornfed (voiced by Gregg Berger & Seth McFarlane), a pig who is Duckman's Joe Friday–esque business partner and best friend * Eric Feeble - Stressed out divorced father of two children. Eric is a kind, well-meaning man who loves his children. Although bitter and sarcastic about many aspects of his life, Eric genuinely tries to make the best out of situation and deeply loves his children, going to great lengths to make them proud. However, he normally fails due to no fault of his own, and the rare times he actually does well, something always happens to ruin it.He moved to spingfield because he was fired from his job & he thought that the UK was a little bit too frisky.At the end of the episode of the show he came from,his vain would strangle him to death,however that never happens on HOMER & DUCKMAN,except the first episode of season 2 Eric Goes Insane where after strangling him,Eric's vain possesses him turing Eric into a maniac and after Homer & Duckman defeated the vain it becomes a ally of Eric.Since Duckman's first name is also Eric,Eric called him Duckman so people won't get confused. * Other Characters * Doc - Eric's dementedly relaxed doctor, more interested in chasing women than treating Eric. He is the closest thing Eric has to a best friend,Next to Homer,Cornfed & Duckman(The other eric)of course. * Mrs. Wilson - An old lady who slowly tries in vain to post a letter which always falls from her hand and into a drain. * Claire Feeble - Daughter of Eric; allergic to just about everything, but an intelligent, curious, playful little girl. Her allergies require her to eat special regulation food, but she is always sneaking ordinary food which immediately swells her up. She was cured of her allergies in the episode"Wettest East of the West".She barely appears at all in the show * Brian Feeble - Son of Eric; has been held back in school for 3 years straight. He has pica and as a result, is always putting things in his mouth ,he can be seen appearing as a background character. * Maria Gonzalez - The Feeble family's punk-looking live-in au pair; she is Portuguese and always drunk or hungover she uses alcohol as perfume.She only appears in season 1 because in the season 2 premiere Eric Goes Insane,she got pushed of the window cell by Eric hence her tragic death * Alison Scabie - Eric's useless secretary who spends all her time on the telephone gossiping to friends,she only appears scrity as a background character. * Liz - Eric's eccentric ex-wife. * Paul Power, a.k.a. P.P - Ex-Boss of Eric who appers in a few episodes who is usually very angry but barely at all is the show. * Ray Perfect - Snobbish and "perfect" next-door neighbour of Eric. Shares Eric's workplace back when he lived in the UK, but is senior and consistently praised for his fine work. * Mrs. Perfect - Snobbish wife of Mr. Perfect. * Heather Perfect - Snobbish daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Perfect. Villains * Nega Duckman (Voice by Jim Cummings) * * Fluffy and Uranus (voiced by Pat Musick), Duckman's two Ex-Care Bear-esque teddy-bear office assistants who are apart of Nega Duckman's army. *Herb Cast * Jason Alexander as Eric T. Duckman ** Mark Heap as Eric Feeble ** Morwenna Banks as Claire Feeble and Heather Perfect ** Rebecca Front as Liz Feeble ** Gordon Kennedy as Various ** Doon Mackichan as Maria Gonzalez and Alison Scabie ** Geoffrey McGivern as Paul Power ** Paul Shearer as Doc ** Alison Steadman as Mrs. Perfect * Charles Adler as Ickis and Sublima (voices) * Candi Milo as Oblina (voice, replacing the late Christine Cavanaugh respectively) * David Eccles, as Krumm * John Dimiggio as Horvak * Patrick Warburton as the Snorch * Gregg Berger as the Gromble & Cornfed (voices) * Tim Curry as Zimbo (voice) * Jim Belushi as Simon the Monster Hunter (voice) * Billy Vera as Slickis (voice) * Andrea Martin as Mama Gromble (voice) * Marvin Kaplan as Skeetch (voice) * Steven Hartman as Nicky (voice) * Michael Prince as the Shroink (voice) * Cynthia Mann as Dizzle (voice) * Tom Kane as Dr. Buzz Kutt (voice, replacing the late Edward Winter respectively) * Michael Dorn as Borl (voice) * Dorian Harewood as Kriggle (voice) * Lisa Raggio as Exposia Vertov (voice) * Xander Berkeley as Snav (voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Zooeuh (voice) * Victor Wilson as Phuepal (voice) * Thomas F. Wilson as Marty (voice) * Bronson Pinchot as Deitrich Dunlap (voice) * Seasons Season 1 # Homer,Bart,Cornfed & 2 Erics # The Spokesman said it ! # Hot Ball # How art thou Eric # Help High,Help Low # Flaming Hell Fiasco # Have your self a crappy lil' christmas # The Homermator:Part 1 # The Homermator:Part 2 # 2001:A Spacist Oddesy # Wettest East of the West # Into The D.e.e.p.:Part 1 # Into The D.e.e.p.:Part 2 Season 2 # Eric Goes Insane # The Simpson Zone Season 3 # The Down Fall Part 1 # The Down Fall Part 2 # The Return Of The Simpson Zone # Black Homer Season 4 # Tales From The Crypt of The Simpsons Zone Season 19 # The 2 Killers # The Simpson Zone of DOOOOOM Season 20 # Back to the Futurama Promos Season 14 Teaser Promo (Enough Is Enough) Bupers Notes,Trivia & Refrences * soft and rearranged